


Sleigh

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I added james as a character but really hes mentioned, James Potter plays rudolph in the school play, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, but wolfstar is implied in everything i write so, i wrote this but i cant remember if peter is mentioned or actually appears, its more lightly implied, the whole idea was sirius'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: It's Harry's First Christmas and Sirius and James decide to go all out.





	Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> before you read this: in my defense i wrote this in 5 minutes while eating a cup full of pure sugar

Lily stood outside holding Harry, who was in an irritable mood due to his nap being cut short. She looked around waiting for James and Sirius to return. Harry was the first one to notice the large red sleigh descending for the sky.

“What kind of foolishness has your daddy been up to, huh?” Lily asked the toddler. She pointed at the stag ‘pulling’ the sleigh.

“HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas!” Was the first thing they heard when the sleigh finally landed. Sirius hopped out of the sleigh. Though he was wearing a Santa costume complete with a fake beard, Harry still recognized him.

“Pafoo!” Harry giggled. Sirius laughed awkwardly.

“What do you mean, Harry? It’s me, Santa Claus! Look! I have my sleigh and my reindeer!” Nevertheless, Harry continued to demand that Santa was actually Sirius. At the mention of Santa’s reindeer, the reindeer, that looked suspiciously like James, perked up. A small cough came from inside the sleigh and Lily noticed that Remus was missing.

“I heard you were a good boy this year so I brought you a gift!” Sirius stood, looking at the sleigh as though he was expecting something from the inanimate object. “I said, ‘I brought you a gift!’”

A few more noises escaped from the sleigh before Remus jumped out, clad in an elf outfit. He held a large brown bag presumably filled with gifts. Remus dug through the bag for a while before pulling out a small square box complete with a glittering bow. Lily barely managed to stop herself from laughing at his apathetic expression.

“Look, Harry, it’s one of Santa’s helpers!” Lily cooed to the baby. Harry only responded with a trail of gurgles and giggles.

Remus tried handing Harry the box only to have it thrown right back at him. He stood practically lifeless as the box hit his chest and dropped to the ground with a thud. Unlike Lily, Sirius broke out laughing. The stag joined in Sirius’ laughter.

Harry fed off of their laughter as well. After a while, Remus joined in too.

“Can I get out of these tights, now?” Remus asked, prompting more laughter.

They continued the morning in a similar manner; with laughter, costumes, and gift giving.

**Author's Note:**

> I liek the idea of this but the writing is sloppy,, what are your thoughts???


End file.
